User blog:Orpingtonchicken/(Fan Fiction) Dead Eyes: Lael's Story
I've always had a really big soft spot for Obeas. They didn't choose to be sterile. In Shadow Wolf, the lines about Lael's creepy eyes got my attention. I've always wondered what her life was like and what happened to her. Since we didn't get to find out, I decided to create my own version! This story can also be found on https://www.fanfiction.net/book/Wolves-of-the-Beyond/, where I am known as MauMeow1. I have a few more Wolves of the Beyond stories on there if you want to check them out. Prologue: Before Memory Fenna gently licked her newborn pups. They were so beautiful. Her mate would have been so proud if not for that horrible tail! Her dirty yellow and white fur was raised with fear when she thought of what would happen. Four little pups. At least...at least three of them will have a chance at a good life. Oh, Lupus, please...Lupus, don't let Shibaan find me. I'll leave the clan, I'll raise them as lone wolves, just please, let him stay with me. Her poor, cursed son suckled along with his siblings. He wasn't missing a leg or nose, no! This wolf could have grown up just like the others. It wasn't like his deformity was keeping him from helping the pack. "It's not right!" Fenna growled. "He's as perfect as the rest, and I will be banished for it?" He had two brothers, one yellow, one brown, and a small sister as white as snow. Fenna wondered if she should make up names for them.'' The whole pack saw me going by-lang. There's no use. She'll find me soon. But...I would have named her Dasmil. The malcadh would have been Cellidh, and his brothers would have been Fyren and Seraf.'' She sighed. Her second litter. She'd thought her life had been going so well. Oh, Cadd! she thought. She loved her paw-fast dearly. How would she even go on without him? Could she take another mate knowing Cadd was still alive? The laws she once found fair and sacred now seemed ugly and dark. It was wrong! Why would Lupus let her family be torn apart over a missing tail. A wolf's scent hit her like a falling boulder. No! She couldn't have been found so soon. "Fenna?" called the voice of the MacDuncan Obea, Shibaan. "The pup, Fenna." Her eyes lacked the luster of other wolves, turned dim and emotionless by her sad duty, but Fenna thought she detected a hint of pity in them. "I - " Fenna's voice cracked. Tears streamed down her muzzle as she drew her tailless son toward her. Whimpering, she nosed him over to the Obea. She looked over to the other three. Her heart broke when she realized she would not get to see them grow up. They would be given to another she-wolf to raise. They would never find out who their first mother had been. It's better this way. They wouldn't want to know about what happened to Cellidh and Cadd and I. Shibaan started toward the nearest of her usual tummfraws, gazing down at the helpless pup with her cold, dead eyes. Category:Blog posts